The black bear near Mirkwood
by marbienl
Summary: Pre-LOTR. A young Estel (Aragorn) gets separated from the twins on the way home from Lothlorien and makes a new friend. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** The black bear near Mirkwood

**Summary:** A young Estel (Aragorn) gets separated from the twins on the way home from Lothlorien and makes a new friend.

**Disclaimer:** don't own them, just wish that I did. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien…

**A/N:** It's **slightly** **AU**. This is pre-LOTR and even before 'The Hobbit', though Aragorn has already been born. He's eight years at this time and lives with Elrond at Rivendell/Imladris. I know his mother was actually alive at this time but pretend she was killed as well by the orcs.

When Estel's only in the company of elves, the speech is in elvish, otherwise it is in Common… _Italics_ are either emphasis or thoughts… You know I'm not a doctor, nor am I Tolkien, so forgive me if things seem off – it's fanfic after all. Enjoy!

)()()()()(

Chapter 1

"Estel! Not so fast, we'll get back to Rivendell soon enough. No need to hurry." Elladan, the eldest of the elven twins said to his human brother, a smile on his fair face. At first Estel hadn't wanted to leave Lothlorien at all, begging to stay for a few more days… Both Elladan and Elrohir knew his reason. Estel loved spending time with his 'grandparents' and his sister and it wasn't often that he was allowed to leave the safe haven of Rivendell. _Besides_, the twin thought, _I think he has a small crush on Arwen!_

Elladan smiled as he thought back to just before their departure from home. Elrond had told the twins over and over to be careful and take care of their little brother. And did they have everything they needed? Had they packed enough warm clothes for the boy? Did they have the healing herbs with them? And so on. _It's lucky we ever got outside of Rivendell. __Ada__ can be so protective…_

Estel stopped the pony he was riding and turned towards his brother. There was a serious expression on his face one wouldn't expect from an eight year old and his eyes were darkened as though bothered by something.

Elrohir saw this and came up beside him. "What is it, Estel? You seem troubled."

Estel looked in the elf's eyes. "We have to hurry. I don't know why. I have this feeling…" He closed his eyes as if he thus could pinpoint where the feeling came from.

Suddenly he felt a hand touch his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, he saw Elrohir looking at him, a worried expression on his face. Estel didn't want to worry his brother, so he smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. It's probably nothing, just my imagination."

But his brothers weren't satisfied to leave it at that. "No," Elladan said, suddenly coming up on Estel's other side, "tell us. What do you sense?"

Estel looked at the ground, wondering if they would think him a fool or that he was once again pretending to sense things he just couldn't. "I don't know how, but I feel danger coming our way… I feel this choking sensation inside me telling me to run, to get away while it is still possible." He looked up at his brothers. "Pretty stupid, isn't it?"

But Elladan laid a hand on his other shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. "Don't discard something you don't understand as something stupid. If you have a feeling, you should listen to it; it's your instinct. It's dangerous not to listen to it. We know…" he trailed off, not wanting to discuss that line of topic any further.

Elrohir knew what he was thinking and quickly changed the topic, "We should make haste then. It wouldn't do for us to just stand here like targets! Let's ride!"

And with that, they hurriedly rode on until it was too dark and risky to ride. They were travelling the path north-west from Lothlorien and were only about two leagues south of Mirkwood forest when they made their camp. They had made a pretty good distance that day and were eager to return home.

Estel on the other hand wished he could stay out here for a little while longer. Though he missed his father, he was not yet ready to return to his secluded home where it seemed hardly anything ever happened.

)()()()()(

Estel watched his brothers prepare their dinner, anxiously tapping his foot the entire time. The feeling had not left him, but he didn't want it to spoil his time he had out here. Every time the twins took him somewhere it felt like an adventure and when he got back home he would always sit on his father's lap in the Hall of Fire and tell him of all the things he had seen and learned. Elrond would listen patiently to his youngest son and just enjoy his company – hearing things as they were seen through the eyes of a child.

"Are you sure you need to use so much of the herbs?" Elladan questioned Elrohir.

The younger twin just waved his hand at his brother, grabbing another handful of the herbs and stirring them in the stew, "Oh, it will be fine, Elladan! I may not cook much, but I _do_ know how to make a decent meal!"

Elladan rolled his eyes and shot a suffering look at Estel, "There is a reason Ada and I don't let him prepare dinner, Estel. Or had you had forgotten, Elrohir? Remember last time that we all went to bed hungry because it tasted so horrible?"

Giggles could be heard and the twins could see their little brother holding his hand over his mouth to smother the sound.

Elrohir shook his head and filled three bowls with the stew, handing them to the others, "Eat up, little one. You're still growing and we can't have your tummy rumbling, now can we?"

Stilling his laughter Estel took the bowl, looking suspiciously at it and waiting for their cook to try it first. Seeing Elrohir eating, the boy followed his example. _Well, he must have improved his skills then for it tastes all right to me!_

Soon after their dinner, the twins told their brother it was time for little boys to go to sleep and – tired from the travel, Estel did so without protest. The twins sat on the ground near the still burning fire, aware of their surroundings and just enjoying the clear night sky. They hadn't forgotten Estel's feelings and it would be folly to pay no attention to them. Thus it was that deep in the night heavy footfalls could be heard as well as howls in de distance.

The twins looked at each other; this could only mean one thing – when there were wargs, there were orcs! Elrohir quickly shook Estel awake before gathering their things while Elladan killed the fire and helped readying the horses.

Mind and movement slow after coming out of his dead sleep; Estel looked blearily at the twins, "El'dan? El'hir? What's wrong?"

"Orcs," Elladan said, picking up Estel and putting him on own horse, "we need to get away from here as soon as possible. We need to go north, down wind so they will not catch our sent!" If they had any chance of avoiding battle, they would take it. As soon as all three were seated on their horses, they were off.

)()()()()(

Elrond had always warned them not to ride in the dark, for the vision of the horses would be greatly impaired and the animals would stumble far easier. Luck had seemed to turn against them as clouds moved in front of the moon, covering it entirely. Not liking it one bit, the trio had to slow down – hearing behind them the howls of the wargs.

Estel shivered as he heard the wolf like beasts. He had never seen them before – not that he could remember, but from what his brothers had told them they were huge and even more vicious than the wild boars in the forest. The twins had even told them that orcs and goblins sometimes would ride on them as they did their horses, though that must make a funny sight the youngster had always thought. Now there was nothing comical about that idea as fear crept in his heart.

The two elves could see the young boy was startled as all of a sudden, his horse stumbled on an unseen root in the ground – going through its knees and unseating the rider. Estel fell to the ground hard and for a moment panicked as he couldn't breathe. As soon as the shock wore off, breathing returned to him and biting his lip he stood up. His horse was slowly getting off the ground, but its front leg was bleeding and seemed to hurt it greatly since the animal was trying to keep it off the ground. Talking soothingly to it, Estel rubbed its nose.

"Are you all right?" Elrohir softly called.

Estel nodded, "But Aenon hurt his leg…"

Elrohir sighed as he knew Estel's horse was in danger, but they could ill afford to stay out here in the open. They could not decide to attack the orcs, not with Estel here! Already he could see the outer fringes of Mirkwood forest and the orcs would be easier to lose in the dense woods. Holding out one hand for the boy to take, the elf swung his little brother before him in the saddle. Looking at Aenon, he spoke to the scared animal, "Make your way inside Mirkwood and look out for elves. I'm sorry, my friend, but there is nothing we can do…"

The horse shook its head several times before moving off, trying to use only three legs and get away as fast as possible.

All of a sudden, Elrohir's horse reared up and whinnied. Quickly grabbing hold of the boy, Elrohir made sure Estel didn't fall off. The horse however couldn't seem to hold their weight any longer – its legs trembling under it. Sensing this, the two quickly had to get off and Elrohir realized: whether they wanted to or not, there was no way they were simply walking away from the orcs.

Looking at Elladan, he saw that he too was down on the ground next to his dying horse. The sounds of ringing metal were coming closer and even Estel could see the orcs coming at them. The beasts were riding the huge wolves and shooting at them and their horses.

With a final farewell stroke to his horse's nose, Elladan stood up and drew his own bow – firing at the orcs coming in his range. "Go! Go hide inside the forest and we will come after you once we have taken care of these monstrosities!"

Seeing the boy hesitate Elrohir shouted, "Now!" having drawn his own bow as well, "Run Estel! And don't look back!"

Estel, too dumbstruck to really comprehend what was happening did as his brothers bid him – running as quickly as his small legs could carry him. If he had seen how close the evil creatures were it might have spurred him on more, but he did not until it was too late.

Just before he reached the relative safety of the woods (after all, Estel had heard of the spiders roaming Mirkwood), Estel was grabbed from behind and turned around. He could feel razor-sharp nails clawing through his shirt until it barely hung on his body and in his panic upon seeing the twisted creature in front of him, Estel managed to twist free – losing his shirt entirely with the move.

What he didn't see however, was an elven arrow burrowing itself into the creature's back, preventing the orc from following him into the woods. It was the best the twins could do at the moment to protect their little brother…

)()()()()(

Estel ran through the forest, not caring that branches were scratching his cheeks and his bare torso. Tears streaked down his face and he was sobbing as he ran. _Go! Run Estel!_ His brothers' words to him before they were separated ran through his head.

He had been sure at the time that his brothers had been running after him, but when he had looked back some time ago he saw no sign of them. _Where did they go? Did the orcs get them? No! Elladan and Elrohir can beat any orc they meet. But there were so many! Oh, please be all right._ He wanted to turn back and find his brothers, but they had told him to run as fast as he could and to hide somewhere where orcs wouldn't find him. Until they came for him… then everything would be well again. _If they come for me…__ No! They will come._ Doubt was beginning to set in. He knew his brothers were good fighters, but could they handle so many orcs at once?

_Almost there…_ he thought as he ran deeper into the forest. _Almost…_ He was panting now – he couldn't go much further. He looked back to see if anyone was behind him… no one there. All of a sudden, he crashed into something hard. He turned his head back and saw in front of him a chest clad with mail. He looked up at the person he crashed into and his hopes sank as he stared up at the face of a huge and ugly orc. Estel tried to step back as he noticed the sneering face with its rotten teeth, but struggling was of no use. He once again felt the sharp claws, but this time they were digging into his shoulders – keeping him in place and drawing blood.

"Where d'ya think _you're_ going, little maggot?" it sneered in haltingly Common.

)()()()()(

The orc laughed at him and called out some words in the foul language the creatures used. More orcs suddenly appeared from the surrounding trees and circled round the human boy. They moved quickly, holding their claw-like hands in front of them like eagles when spotting their quarry and swinging their head from one side to the other as if studying something they had never seen before. The one who still held him looked slightly different from these new ones and from somewhere in his mind Estel concluded that it might be goblins, but when the larger beast pushed him roughly to the ground all thoughts fled the little boy.

He fell on his back and tried to scramble away from the horrible creatures, but the beasts were quick to restrain him; holding his arms and legs in a bruising grip – pinning him to the ground so that he could not even lift his head.

"You stay away from me!" Estel yelled, but he couldn't hide the panic he felt. The orc must have sensed this, for with a malicious sneer, it scratched the boy's chest from shoulder to side with one of its filthy nails.

A stinging pain assailed the small human and he couldn't stop the cry from escaping or the tears from falling. This only seemed to spur the creature on and it did it again, but this time with his other side, licking the blood that streamed down his body in small rivulets. Estel tried kicking and wrestling himself free, but the other goblins gripped him even tighter until he could feel one of his bones snap in his arms. He was trying unsuccessfully to keep any more tears at bay and be brave like his brothers would be, but the silver drops continued running down his cheeks. "Help" he yelled at the top of his lungs in elvish – his first language, while renewing his struggles, "Someone help me!"

The huge orc was not happy with this, hating all things elven and the fact that their captive was shouting in its ear. It growled something at him and hit the boy on the cheek. It seemed to be a warning, but Estel couldn't understand it. The only things he understood right now were pain and that he needed to escape!

The orc roughly kicked him in the side with its iron shod foot, driving the air from his lungs. Then it raised its fist and hit Estel again, the fist catching a sensitive spot on the side of his face. This sent him into blessed darkness. But… would he wake from it ever again?

)()()()()(

**TBC**

Please let me know what you think? :)


	2. 2

**Disclaimer:** don't own them, just wish that I did. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien…

**A/N: **wow – I was stunned when I saw al the reviews! huggles readers Thank you so much! Well, here is the next chapter, even a day sooner than I had originally planned. If you think the characters act (a little) off, please forgive me for taking the liberty with them, like I said earlier I'm not Tolkien, but otherwise enjoy! :)

**'Replies' to reviewers**

**shadowfaxgal7: **hello again! Well, whether Estel will be all right or not is something you will find out in this chapter. As for the twins… evil smile ;) I plan to update about every three to four days, don't worry – it won't be longer than that…

**Kathleen LaCorneille: **LOL – interesting questions, but alas! The only one I will answer is that this story is 4 chapters total and that I will post about every three to four days. Sorry, but perhaps you'll find some of your answers in this chapter? :)

**tmelange****: **hello again! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the next chapter! :D

**sielge****: **hi there! Your wait is finally over! Thanks for the review and enjoy this new chapter!

**Nietta****:** I didn't know it would be this soon as well, I might fiddle a little bit with the last chapter, but it's finished! LOL – I love the brothers too. The twins have actually grown on me, just like Glorfindel. Well, it's always something else talking to parents – I think mine are in their midlife crisis or something because they're behaving childish… have for several years now… :s I think I might pursue that other bunny, but not yet.

**viewfinder****: **thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter! :)

**Elven Kitten:** yes, poor Estel indeed. I always have it in for him LOL! Soon enough for you? Enjoy! :)

**Blue Autumn Sky:** hi there! I would like to answer that question, but… you'll just have to read further to find out. ;)

**BabeyRachey****: **yes, poor little guy, but whether he'll be all right is something you'll find out here. ;) Two more chapters will follow this one in case you were wondering…

**Ivy: **I love cliff hangers… when I'm on this side of the story LOL! You'll find out what will happen to Estel…

**grumpy****: **pats grumpy on the back It's all right, I guess Estel would have really appreciated someone distracting the orc, but alas!

**hamsterjuice****: **ROTFL! When I picture your cat then I come up with a weird sort of Puss in Boots! Updated soon enough? Enjoy!

**HarryEstel****: **Uhm… it might have something to do with people calling me evil? I won't be as mean to you this chapter, promise ;)

**Losing Grip:** hello there! Glad you like it! Enjoy this next chappie!

**Rangergirl****: **you're welcome. Thank you for reading… :D

)()()()()(

Chapter 2

Wake he did. He ached everywhere and he could feel dried crusted blood on his body – even being unconscious had not stopped the beasts from playing with their toy. Opening his eyes Estel stared right into the eyes of the orc that he remembered hurting him.

Quickly he averted his eyes. He did not want to anger his tormentor in any way and looked instead at his surroundings. He saw that it would soon be day again and the creatures were preparing to leave, making enough noise to wake the dead. _Where are Elladan and Elrohir?_ he thought, grimacing as even thinking hurt. Were they undergoing the same fate he did? He hoped not. He would have to escape soon, but how?

The orc shook him, getting his attention. "I dunn'ave time right now for da fun I plan ta 'ave wit you, so ya hafta wait a little. You come wit us when we go hide in da caves. _There_ I haf my real fun. And d'others too! We gonna make it a happy party, whaddya think?" 

It had spoken again in the Common Speech so that the frightened boy would understand that once in that cave, something even more terrible would happen. The beast was fingering his leggings as if wanting to rip them off then and there, but the hate of the sun and the chance of encountering woodland elves made him grab Estel roughly in the neck, lifting him to his feet.

"Dun try ta escape, 'cause when I find ya again, you gonna regret it deeply," it hissed in Estel's ear, squeezing his broken wrist roughly as warning, bringing new tears to Estel's eyes. 

Estel looked at the creature with wide fearful eyes, wishing for his brothers to be there already and take him home. His heart was beating madly and his legs felt weak. He was sure that the orc could smell his fear. He nodded, gasping slightly.

The orc put his big hand on Estel's hair, petting him as if he were a dog. "Good boy. Stay good and ya die quickly – mind you, we'll make it painful, butchya won't live ta see the new moon come in da sky." It laughed a wicked laugh, showing its brown teeth and obviously enjoying itself immensely. Then it grabbed some rope that hung on its belt and tied Estel's wrists behind his back. The orc didn't care about the broken wrist and made the bonds cruelly tight, causing Estel's circulation to be cut off almost immediately and numbing his hands.

Then it pushed Estel in the direction the other goblins were moving. "Move it, _pushdug_," it growled as they started walking.

)()()()()(

Estel looked at his surroundings – thinking of a way to escape. He had to escape before they reached the caves, or else he would never see the sun or the stars again. Not to mention his family! There was only the one orc behind him while the other creatures were far ahead, not wanting to anger their leader by giving in to the temptation of stealing furtive glances at their toy and lose their heads because of it. So Estel figured that if he wanted to try something – _now_ was the time.

Though orcs and goblins are strong, they are not really all that fast – not when they had stayed up all night and the sun was on her way up. The only speed they could gain was if they rode on wargs – the only creatures that suffered to carry them willingly in hopes of getting some of the scraps once the creatures had finished with their prey. They unfortunately _do_ have great stamina, but if Estel could just stay ahead until the sun came up, he'd be free! _Well, at least until sundown, but by then I will have moved far away from this place! I hope…_

He needed a diversion. He thought hard, but nothing good came to his mind. His brothers always said that orcs and goblins, though capable of great skill in fighting, were dumb creatures not meant to think for them selves. Was that really true? He hoped so.

_All right… here goes nothing_, he thought, bracing himself to run like mad. "Who are those men over there?" he asked, looking to his right, pretending to see something.

The orc looked at Estel "Whaddya say?" it growled menacingly, harshly pushing the boy causing him to fall on the ground.

Estel wasn't put off by the indicated threat and instead looked back at the orc, rising to his feet with some difficulty and biting his lip the entire time to keep from crying out. He nodded his head in the direction the 'men' were. "Who are those men over there? They seem to be getting closer…" he panted.

The orc stared in the same direction Estel was looking, moving slightly in that direction since it had trouble making out any figures. It squinted its eyes, trying to see what the boy was talking about and whether the men would be a threat to them – or added meat and fun!

That was incredibly dumb of the orc, but it gave Estel the opportunity he needed. Like a hare he sped of in the other direction – down wind following his brothers' earlier example, jumping over foliage and not once looking back – not daring to. He heard the orc behind him yelling at him and cursing him in the foul language, but he kept on running. If he was captured now, the orc would hurt him real badly and kill him slowly. He shuddered at the thought of it.

Estel looked towards the east. The sun was starting to come out from her resting place. If only he could stay ahead of the orc until her rays shone down on them!

He could feel new blood trickling down his sides and shuddered. Though he had been unconscious for most of the time, he could again feel claws on his body as they held him pinned to the ground. Scratching his tender flesh and licking at the blood that came from the wounds. Kicking him in the ribs with their iron shod feet and preparing for much worse, and always speaking in that foul language which he didn't understand.

He ran around a tall tree, breathing heavily, not sure if he could hold out any longer. Then all of a sudden, a pair of hands grabbed him from above and pulled him up in the tree. His first instinct was to scream, but a big hand clamped down on his mouth while the other kept him close by. _Out of the fire, into the frying pan?_ he thought, scared of whom this new person could be.

The person didn't speak to him. They just held him close, not allowing him to move. Down on the ground Estel could hear the orc, still shouting curses at him. His heart started pounding loudly in his chest again and he closed his eyes, not daring to look. _Please, don't look up!_ he silently pleaded.

They sat there for what seemed ages before the orc turned around and started running back. It hoped that it would be safely ensconced in the caves before the damned golden disc came up. It didn't think to look up in the trees, for; surely the boy couldn't climb a tree with his arms behind his back, could he? It would get that boy, and he would be sorry when he was once again in its clutches!

)()()()()()(

Estel and the other person sat for a while in the tree. Still not moving, making sure that the orc was really gone. It was not until the sun was well up in the sky that the stranger whispered gruffly in his ears, using Common: "If I remove my hand, will you scream?"

Estel shook his head, scared of the new person. Yes, he had helped him, but what if the stranger had something else planned with him?

"Okay then. Be careful not to struggle when I release you, we're a high way up. It wouldn't do for you to be saved from orcs only to fall to your death."

Estel nodded that he understood. Gradually, the hands released him, though the arm around his waist remained there lightly, making sure that the boy would not fall.

Slowly, Estel turned his head to look at his saviour. What he saw made him frown in bewilderment. It was a man that held him. He had long black hair and a thick beard. Dark, surprised eyes studied him and overall – the man had a gruff bearing. Estel didn't see it entirely, but he was sure that if the man were to stand up, he would be huge! Perhaps as big as one of the giants of the old days, like in the stories his father told him!

"Thank you for saving me. I wasn't sure how much further I could have gone." Estel coughed. His ribs hurt badly at the action and he feared the iron shod foot had cracked some of his ribs, perhaps even breaking some.

The man looked at the boy curiously, disconcerted by the sound of the cough. "What is a young boy such as yourself doing all alone here? Where are your parents?"

Estel looked down. "Ada is at home. And I lost my brothers… I had a bad feeling and then we were pursued by orcs when we came from our grandparents and I lost them… They told me to keep running and not look back, so I did. But when I finally looked back to see if they were behind me, they were gone!" He spoke more and more rapidly, nearly on the verge of panic.

The man frowned when Estel used the word 'ada'. It was the elvish word for father. How come this child knew it?

The man tightened his grip around Estel. "Shhh, it's all right now. Don't be scared," he said, trying to sound less gruff than he usually did. Then in one big move, he jumped down from the tree with Estel in his arms. When he landed he set the small boy carefully on the ground, only then really seeing the child for the first time. His upper torso was bare and covered in blood. What wasn't covered by blood was black and purple and the man thought he could see the imprint of a boot on one side. _Poor child… He needs help soon or I fear he will turn for the worse._ Then he pulled a knife from his scabbard. Estel saw this. His eyes grew frightened and he stepped back, preparing to run again. _Perhaps he isn't a friend after all!_

Upon seeing that he frightened the boy, the man halted. "Now we'll have none of that, laddie," he said, "All I mean to do with this knife is to cut the bonds from your wrists."

Estel looked in the man's eyes. He seemed to be sincere so he nodded – giving him silent permission.

"By the way, you may call me Beorn. What's your name, little chap?" he said as he turned Estel around, cutting the rope away carefully.

Estel winced as circulation slowly returned and his broken wrist was jostled. "I am called Estel."

"Estel… Harrump! Sounds elvish to me!" grumbled Beorn. "What connection does a small human such as yourself have with elves? Who is your father?"

Estel turned around, holding his damaged wrist to his chest, shivering in the cold morning air. The adrenaline was wearing off and soon he feared his legs would no longer be able to carry him anymore. Beorn took off his huge cloak and wrapped it around the shivering figure.

Estel smiled, grateful for the warm cloak. "Thanks," he whispered shyly. "Ada's name is Elrond; he is the lord of Rivendell."

Here, Beorn raised one eyebrow – this child, Elrond's son? He had heard of the elven lord before and knew of his three children. _Did I miss the pointy ears?_ he thought and looked at the boy's ears. _No, he is human all right. So what would be the story behind that?_ Beorn decided not to question the boy further on it; no sense in upsetting him any further.

"I know Elrond, little chap. I have few friends, but he is one that I count among them, though I've seen him little over these long years. You'll be safe with me. Your brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, right? I have not seen them while I was wandering the woods, but perhaps the elves of Mirkwood might have caught up with them. I'll travel with you to the palace and then they will help you further. But you need attention first! Come, I will take you to my house and there you will receive some care and plenty of food! Any friend of Lord Elrond I consider a friend of mine!"

Estel's shivers grew stronger; he tried to be brave and strong and show Beorn that he was a man on his own – even though he but a boy. Yet, try as he might, he was nearing the end of his endurance and could do nothing about it. He nodded. "You have my thanks, Beorn," he replied in a much more mature way than one would expect for someone his age.

"You're welcome. Now, we're not all that far from my home… let's go and we'll patch you up. That wrist looks as if it is broken and I have a suspicion that your ribs are at the very least badly bruised, perhaps even cracked. And your cuts need attention before they get any worse." He held out his arms. "Come, I'll carry you. You'll only aggravate those injuries if you go any further. And you need to rest before you collapse from exhaustion."

That offer actually sounded quite good. Estel was just taking a step towards Beorn, when his eyes rolled up in his head: he had passed out.

The huge man quickly caught him before he hit the ground. Then he carefully – with a gentleness rarely seen from the giant – took the small child in his arms and turned in the direction of his home. _Hang on little chap; I won't have anything bad happen to you again._ Beorn sighed. _And for the love of the Valar, let Elladan and Elrohir be safe! They were not so bad as far as elves come…_

)()()()()()(

When Estel next woke, he found himself lying on a soft bed and staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. Looking around, he nearly panicked as he didn't recognize any of it! A fire was blazing in the middle of the room, giving the place a nice glow and warming up his small body.

Yawning widely, Estel tried to figure out where he was, or what had happened. He wasn't too afraid of his new surroundings for if the one who had brought him here had any ill intent, he would not be lying so comfortable near the fire. Well, comfortable…

Trying to sit up, the young boy cried out and quickly nursed his injured wrist to his chest. It had felt like sharp blades were hacking at it and now a dull throb had started. It was wrapped up in gauze drenched in a hard sweet smelling substance to protect it and he didn't remember what was wrong with it for several moments. Then all of a sudden it all came back to him: the trip with his brothers, the orcs… the strange man! Swiftly looking up again, Estel couldn't spot any sign of his saviour.

"Mister?" he called out, but no one answered. It was quiet where he was… so quiet that the youngster's eyes turned huge when he spotted a huge bee! It was even bigger than his thumb! He cringed as the creature flew several times round his head. _Please don't sting me!_ Whether the bee sensed his distress or not – it soon flew away, leaving the room in silence.

Confused, Estel decided to get out of bed and look for the dark haired man himself. He didn't get far however for as soon as he had partially risen, his hurt ribs protested the movement. He had forgotten all about his injuries, but now that he was somewhat assured of his safety he started to notice the many complaints of his body. The man _was_ a friend… he had helped him, hadn't he?

Closing his eyes for a moment and focussing on breathing though the pain, the boy didn't hear the sound of slow footsteps approaching. Nor could he sense the other's presence until a heavy hand gently pressed him back down on the bed.

"Now I'll be having none of that, little chap. Those beasts hurt you and no mistake!" A gruff voice sounded from behind.

Startled, Estel's eyes flew open. "Who are you?" He had completely forgotten what had happened after he they had climbed down the tree.

Instead of answering, the man whistled and all of a sudden a large grey dog appeared – walking on its hind legs, carrying a tray on its forepaws and handing it to the man. On it were slices of bread covered with cream and honey. Seeing this food made Estel's stomach rumble and the boy turned his gaze to his lap, a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

Laughing at his young charge's antics, though knowing the poor boy couldn't help himself, the giant man decided to clear things up. "I can imagine you forgetting my name. You were in a bad condition when I found you. I am called Beorn, little lad and this here is my home," he said waving his arms around. "It's a good thing one of my bees came to check on you for I was out in the fields talking to my ponies… I figured you would be hungry after your long sleep – it's been two days since you stumbled into my life after all!"

"Two days!?" Estel was shocked. "What about my brothers? They must be so worried! I just hope they're all right. Have you seen them?"

Beorn shook his head and laid one giant hand against the boy's mouth. "I'll have none of that, little chap. Eat first, questions will come later, but to answer your first questions: no, I haven't seen the twins yet, but I can assure you they're all right. Elladan and Elrohir won't lose to some bunch of dim-witted orcs. Yes, they'll be worried sick about you, but there's nothing we can do about it right now."

Seeing the desperate, questioning look Beorn removed his hand from the child's mouth and made a gruff harrumphing sound. "_One_ more question and then not another word until you've finished that plate!"

Taken aback by the grouchy demeanour of his saviour, Estel hesitated to speak. He didn't want to anger the man that had rescued him from the orcs, yet he desperately wanted to know so he whispered in a frightened voice, "How will they find me?"

Beorn wasn't a bad man however – he may act grouchy and grumpy most of the time, but he was a good man in heart and so he winced inwardly upon seeing fear returning to the questioning grey eyes. Softening his tone, he gently put one arm behind the boy's shoulders and carefully lifted him in a sitting position against the headboard so he could eat. "I promise you that you'll see your brothers again. I'll help you, Estel. In the meantime you'll have to fill your starving belly. You don't want to worry your brothers when you fall over as soon as you see them again, now do you?"

Estel shook his head and reached for one of the slices, chewing on it as if to prove he would be good.

"Good. As soon as you've rested up some I'll take you to those elves up north. I don't usually travel that far away from here, but I can't just leave a child such as yourself all on your own…"

Estel nearly choked on his bite and tears sprung to his eyes. If he hadn't been such a child his brothers wouldn't have send him away. Instead he would have been able to help them! Then they wouldn't have been separated!

Seeing the guilt filled look, Beorn whistled absently. Estel's eyes lifted to meet his gaze at the sound and the gruff man tenderly wiped away a falling tear. He was uncomfortable comforting a child – it had been a long time ago since his own son had grown up, but seeing his small visitor so distressed made Beorn seethe in anger at the hideous orcs. It had been orcs that had driven him from his original home in the mountains and ever since then he hated them with all his mind. Hated that they destroyed families and killed animals for fun!

Another grey dog appeared, interrupting his thoughts. It was carrying a huge glass in its forepaws and was taking painstaking care not to let it drop. It walked to Estel and looked at him with a questioning expression.

"Well?" Beorn asked, "What are you waiting for? You can't let him stand on his feet like that the entire night, lad!"

Estel smiled at seeing the large animal standing in front of him and took the glass. "Thank you," he quietly said. The dog returned to walking on all fours and joined its friend next to the bed. Unsure if the animals would harm him, he checked with Beorn. Seeing the man smile and nod his head, the boy set the glass between his legs and slowly started petting the dogs on their heads making their tails wag happily. Petting them made him forget all about his own pains and fears – at least for the moment.

Beorn laughed at the sight; normally his dogs didn't deal so well with strangers! He quickly made some animal like noises as if speaking to them and the animals regretfully left – hating to miss the new attention.

Looking questioningly at his saviour, Estel's question was clear in his eyes. Beorn just huffed and pointed to the glass, "Drink up, it's just some milk with honey to help you sleep. As for the dogs, they're just in a huff that I sent them away. I can't let you spoil them or they would grow intolerable!" But a twinkle was in the man's eyes as he said it – his no-nonsense attitude was crumbling in the youngster's company and this made the boy slightly more comfortable with his imposing figure.

Estel quickly drank his milk and finished the last of the bread before asking any more questions. "Did you really talk to them? How did you do that? Can you teach me? And how did you teach them to walk like that and serve people? How come the bee I saw was so-"

Once again Estel found his mouth covered by a huge hand. "I already feel sorry for those Mirkwood elves," Beorn mumbled under his breath. Out loud he said, "You ask many questions, little bunny: yes, I just can, no, they're special and it's a special kind of breed."

Estel's eyes turned huge and confused as he tried to remember all the things he had asked.

Beorn took Estel's shoulders and carefully laid him flat in the bed again. The drink would soon work and it would be best if the child didn't have to be moved anymore then. "Now try again, just one question at a time…"

Yawning widely, Estel blinked his eyes. The animals were interesting indeed, yet he could only think of one question now that he had calmed down some, "How will El'dan and El'hir know I'm with the elves up north?"

Soothingly brushing a strand of hair out of the boy's eyes, Beorn quietly replied, "I'll find them, Estel. I'll make sure they know and take you home…"

)()()()()()(

**TBC**

Review please? :D


	3. 3

**Disclaimer:** don't own them, just wish that I did. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien…

**A/N:** hi there! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews again, I really love them! Ok, you know I'm not a doctor, nor am I Tolkien, so if you think the characters act (a little) off, please forgive me for taking the liberty with them. Enjoy! :)

**'Replies' to reviewers:**

**Mornflower: **hmm… well, you should actually see this story more as something for Estel to his father with perhaps some small gap fillers by the twins. As for whether those two elves will be all right, you'll just have to wait for Estel to find out. ;) Glad you're enjoying this story so much. LOL

**HarryEstel: **thank you! I always hope to surprise some people at least once in a while. Enjoy! :D

**Blue Autumn Sky: **yes! I was unpredictable for once! Legolas will be in this story as well, but he'll just have a really small role – after all this story is only four chapters.

**Elven Kitten:** good guessing then, but I guess the title may have given it away to those thoughtful people ;). Ah well, luckily Estel has his family and friends to be there for him when authors and EDdies are nasty to him. Enjoy!

**tmelange:** hope you like where this is going to, enjoy!

**hamsterjuice: **I love it too that the orcs are so stupid. Evil dudes with a brain however are nice as well, but they're so much more difficult to handle. As for the dogs… LOL!

**shadowfaxgal7:** well, if you have a baby at home perhaps you could learn one of those dogs to get the bottle for you LOL! Hmm… unless they would want to drink the milk then the entire time – don't I know that's how it goes with my sister's dog and baby. I'm not too terribly fond of bees either, unless they are bumblebees – they're really soft. ,') Hmm… as for the twins: when Estel finds out how his brothers are, so will you – sorry about that. Hmm… you love twins angst? Perhaps I should give Estel a holiday for just one story and turn my attention on them…

**lindahoyland:** glad you like it so much and hope you'll keep doing that!

**Velvet12:** thank you so much for the review! Hope you like this chapter as well! :D

**Kathleen LaCorneille:** why, thank you for your kind words! LOL I have sort of a plot bunny that's been bugging me for nearly a year now. It's grown so big now that I put it down on the laptop, but it still needs some work. It's not related to this story however, but does feature Beorn and Estel – even Glorfindel! As for the twins… well – Estel and Beorn don't know what happened to them, but when they find out you will as well. evil grin

**grumpy: **I like the big guy too, though he really should learn to work on his manners sometimes… He can be quite frightening for little kids… ;)

**Nietta:** well, Estel wasn't all too sure about Beorn either, say… have you ever read the Hobbit? Hmm… my sister's dog has her own mind as well – I tell you, she thinks she's a human and she refuses to do tricks unless you have a really nice treat in return… :)

)()()()()()(

Chapter 3

When next Estel woke, the fire was no longer burning, but it wasn't cold either. The sun sent several of her warm rays down on him via the windows high in the walls. Again there was no sign of Beorn…

When he turned his face, the boy found himself to be eye to eye with a black ram. On its back was a tray with nuts, fruits and again slices of bread covered in honey and some with cream. A glass of milk made the meal complete.

"Hello there," Estel said to it, "I assume Beorn wants me to eat this?"

The ram cocked its head and bleated twice.

Estel smiled, "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Have you seen him by any chance?" He wanted to rise, but as soon as he tried – wincing at the effort – the ram cocked its head and pressed its snout against the boy's chest, forcing him to stay down. "Well, I would stay down, you know, but I can't eat this while lying flat on my back."

The animal seemed to understand him and bleated several times. The noise attracted one of the dogs, which, upon seeing the small human stubbornly wanting to get up barked at the ram before running off.

Estel looked at the ram, nearly shooting the overly worried animal a scathing look. The black beast kept pressing him down and looking at him with disapproving eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if you've learned that look from my Ada…" he angrily muttered.

"Alas! He has never met Elrond before since your father doesn't travel our way anymore and we… we don't leave our home either," a deep voice suddenly said. Seeing his ram pressing down the child, Beorn hurried over – only needing to take several huge steps before standing next to the bed. The man quickly stroked the animal's head and smiled at the boy, "And now I find you talking to my animals as if you could really understand them!" Beorn laughed out loud at the idea but quickly stopped seeing the scolding look the ram sent him and the hurt look passing over the boy's face. The beast bared its teeth and seemed to hiss at its master before turning around and gently licking the child's hand – comforting him.

Estel turned his head to the other side – not wanting to be reminded of his helplessness or his stupidity for trying things he could never achieve; first trying to walk on snow back home as if he were an elf and now this!

Beorn sighed impatiently. The boy had taken his words too hard, though thinking back he frowned at the way he had said it. Obviously he was not skilled in dealing with small distraught humans and this one had a lot on his young mind. The giant bent down so he was eye level with Estel and gently turned the small head his way. "I'm sorry, Estel. For what good it does you I can tell you that, though not in the same manner as _I_ can talk with the animals, _you_ have your own way. See how the ram defends you? If I'm not careful you'll steal the hearts of all my animals, lad!"

Estel turned his gaze on the ram which was once again sending scornful looks the man's way. Gently patting its head, he calmed his small defender. "It's all right. No need to get upset on my account…"

The black beast once more looked at the child, determining for itself whether he was truly all right.

"I really am sorry, Estel. I didn't mean to sound so condescending – mean," he clarified seeing the confused look.

Estel sighed, some part of his mind realized that he was overreacting and that the giant hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, but another part of his mind screamed at him that he was a failure. Looking at the ram again this latter voice was silenced and he smiled wryly.  "It's all right…" was all he said.

Once more Beorn helped Estel up in a sitting position, muttering under his breath about over anxious sheep delivering breakfast too early for eager little boys. Beorn took the platter from the ram, but the animal didn't leave – instead watching. Estel smiled a true smile as he saw how tenacious the critter was.

"Well, little chap, you've found another protector it would seem," the man said as he handed the platter over.

Once Estel had eaten his fill, Beorn laid the empty platter on the rams back again, making odd clucking noises. Estel watched as the animal hesitated between staying and doing as its master ordered, but in the end it left – sulking like a disappointed child if such a thing could be said.

Next followed a quick check-up; Beorn checked the colour of the bruises and carefully laid one hand against Estel's ribs. The cuts were healing nicely – no poison or infection – and the wrist was still secure in its package. "All looking slightly better… Your father will know when to remove this," he carefully tapped the hardened gauze, "so don't worry about it."

Beorn clapped his hands twice and this time, a white sheep appeared covered in something of the same colour. When it came closer Estel could see that the white thing was a woollen sweater – _his_ size!

Beorn quickly looked at Estel's face before taking the sweater and quickly giving it to the child. "You can't be traipsing round Mirkwood half naked, so my sheep and I made this for you. It's not as fancy as elven clothes, but it'll keep you warm…"

Touching the sweater, Estel was surprised to find it didn't feel itchy or tickly. Gratitude was in his eyes and he awkwardly hugged his saviour – though gruff he may be! Someone who had taken the time to knit this sweater together just for him couldn't be that bad! "Thank you!" he said, feeling huge arms gently wrap around him in return.

Harrumphing, Beorn helped Estel into the warmth of the sweater, taking great care that the boy's arms didn't reach too high and pull at his ribs. It easily slid over Estel's bandaged wrist and the boy smiled widely – it was so soft and warm! Here was a man he hardly knew, who had saved him from the terror and tortures of orcs and had then given him such a wonderful present!

Helping the boy up further until he was standing up, Beorn just pointed in one direction – seeing the boy looking around and moving from one foot to the other. "Over there," was all he said.

Cheeks flushing, Estel followed this direction – returning several minutes later with a sheepish but relieved look on his face.

"Do you feel ready for travel?"

Estel bit his lip – the sooner they started the sooner he would be reunited with his brothers! So he nodded.

Beorn packed several things in a small bag – dried fruits, nuts and many honey baked cakes he had made himself for along the way. For Estel he also packed a cloak to wear when the day grew cooler; it had once belonged to his own son, but his boy hadn't fit in it for years already! He didn't need one for himself for he wasn't bothered by the cold as much.

Checking Estel over to make sure he was packed warmly and would be all right, the huge man slung the sack over his shoulder. "Well, let's go then!"

)()()()()()(

When Estel stepped outside, he took in his first view of Beorn's home. Many sheep walked on the grass – the black ram amongst them and more huge bees were busily buzzing around his head. The youngster still feared that the winged insects would sting him and he hurriedly stepped closer to the huge man – walking faster than he would have liked to keep up with him.

"They won't hurt you, lad!" the other said gruffly, though he couldn't keep a little warmth out of his voice, "None of my animals will hurt you, look…" And he held out one finger. It only took a moment before one of the huge insects landed on it and then Beorn moved his hand in front of Estel's face.

Estel held his breath as the loud buzz came closer to his ears, but in the end he quickly resumed breathing and nodded – watching the black and yellow insect fly away to continue whatever it had been doing at the moment.

All of a sudden he found himself surrounded by the other animals – the sheep and the dogs – all curious to discover their master's charge. Estel smiled and petted some, but all too soon he was gently dragged away, much to the disappointment of the next sheep about to be petted.

"They never behave like that!" Beorn said, once again acting grumpy, though this time Estel could see the jesting twinkle in the man's eyes. As soon as the two neared the fence surrounding Beorn's lands a brown pony trotted up to them, butting its head against its master's shoulder and whinnying.

Beorn replied in its fashion – giving the animal his reply, "He wanted to know if you were leaving us so soon already…"

Studying the horse, Estel shook his head, "But I've never seen him before!"

The older man just patted his head. "He's seen me entering that first day with you in my arms. He's been asking about you every time I set foot outside – here again! Whether they sense your connection with elves or something else I don't know, but you have a way with them!"

Estel walked up to the pony and stroked its soft nose. Intelligent eyes stares back at him and the boy patted its head. "Nice of you to ask about me. I'm sorry I didn't meet you before, such a magnificent animal – I can tell!" And he proudly puffed his chest.

The animal raised its head as high as it could and quickly jumped from one leg to the other – agreeing with that last statement.

Beorn shook his head, "We'd better get going now. My animals can manage without me for a while so not to worry!" under his breath – too soft for the boy to hear he muttered, "Better go now before they all grow unbearable cocky from the attention!"

Estel gave one last stroke to the pony's head and said a quick farewell before following his larger companion.

)()()()()()(

When later in the day Estel stumbled more and more, Beorn took pity on him and carefully lifted him on his shoulders – taking care not to walk under any branches that reached too low. Having been assured several times that his brothers were all right and that he would see them soon the child chatted about all kinds of things: how wonderful his family was, how magnificent Beorn's animals were and how great his honey tasted – he'd never tasted better! In turn, the giant patiently listened, occasionally interjecting a remark here and a question there. The boy was coping well with all that had happened to him and he hoped the twins were all right indeed. They were bound to be worried – having never met him personally before and not knowing where to look for their little brother.

Estel was impressed by the swiftness of their travel, for every one step of Beorn he would surely have to take at least four! How far did they have to go further? "Beorn? Where will you take me exactly and when do you think we'll reach it?"

Shifting his grip on the boy slightly, Beorn kept walking. "To the palace of Mirkwood and I think we'll arrive there somewhere tomorrow. Elladan and Elrohir will surely go to King Thranduil to ask for aide in searching for you. Have you ever met his son by any chance?"

Estel nodded before remembering the other couldn't see this, "Yes, he once came to Imladris and spent some time with us! He's really good with a bow, did you know that? Have you ever met him?"

"As a matter of fact, I have, though he will not recognize me if he sees me again. It was a long time ago and I looked somewhat… 'different' than I do now…" Beorn smiled as he thought of that time. The young prince had tried to run away from home and had reached the southern borders of the forest when a party of goblins had surrounded the poor elfling. Hating the creatures with all his heart, Beorn had decided to help him, scaring the youngster in the process. Not too long after he had killed the creatures, a party of elves had arrived – out of breath from their quick travel. Thranduil had been amongst them and he had scolded the young elf for running off like that, but Legolas hadn't paid it any heed. He had just flung himself at his father and hugged him tight – realizing it had been indeed a stupid thing to do and glad that his father would safely take him home. Thranduil had spotted Beorn then and even recognized him, though he never told Legolas the identity of his rescuer. The king just nodded at him with gratitude in his eyes and Beorn had left quietly.

As the day passed the young human grew quiet until finally, Beorn could feel the small body on his shoulders slump to one side in sleep. Reaching awkwardly behind him, he took Estel down and held him in his arms instead.

It was nearing night when the huge man decided it was safer if they stayed in a tree during the night. Mirkwood was a dangerous place – not only orcs and goblins roamed around in search of prey, there were many other dangerous creatures that one could better avoid. If he had been alone, Beorn would have travelled all night long as well – not afraid of them, yet now he had a small human to protect!

Estel woke at their sudden stop and blearily looked around. His surroundings didn't look familiar to him, nor did the huge arms he was in feel familiar, but he was unafraid. "Where are we?" he muttered sleepily.

Beorn hushed him, "We're still south of the forest road… Do you think you could climb up this tree with my help?"

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Estel looked at the tree with apprehension. Surely Beorn didn't plan on them sleeping up in a tree tonight – did he? "Are we going to sleep up there?"

Sensing what worried the boy Beorn rested one hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it. "_You_ will sleep. I'll just make sure you won't fall down."

"But won't _you_ need to sleep?" the young human worriedly asked.

Beorn harrumphed and shook his head, "I don't need much sleep, laddie. I can easily do a night without…"

Assured now, Estel nodded and a moment later the odd pair found them selves safe up in the tree – Estel resting against Beorn's chest and the man himself sitting against the tree. He took the sack from his back and took out the cloak he had stuffed in earlier – tucking it around the child to ward of the night's chill. Then he got out several honey cakes, handing two to Estel as well as several dried pieces of fruit. "Eat up and then to sleep with you, little chap." The older man also handed him a wooden bottle with water.

Not long after that Beorn found himself with a sleeping youngster in his arms, waiting for the sun to rise again…

)()()()()()(

**TBC**

Please review? I'd really appreciate it… :)


	4. 4

**Disclaimer:** don't own them, just wish that I did. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien…

**A/****N:** As always you all made me terribly happy when I read the reviews – thank you so much! Alas, this is the last chapter of this story and I hope you like what has become of it. There _will _be other stories by me and I'm already working on something, but I'll start posting it when it's finished. As I always say: don't hold your breath! That would be bad for your health and we wouldn't want that, now would we?

You know I'm not a doctor, nor am I Tolkien, so if you think the characters act (a little) off, please forgive me for taking the liberty with them. Enjoy! :)

**'Replies' to reviewers:**

**HarryEstel: **you'll finally find out about the twins this chapter, which is sadly also the last… Hmm… perhaps some day in the future I will do sort of a sequel to this one where Estel visits Beorn again with his Ada. Cool! I've got a new plot bunny! :D Enjoy!

**Nietta: **I must admit I've only seen the first movie of Harry Potter, though I intend to read them sometime – what with my sister's kid I have both an excuse and motivation to read them. I'll just go with the original version and make her bilingual from birth! Don't you just _love _that little dragon and Hagrid petting it! _So _cute! ,') Too bad he had to get rid of it… :( It's ok you didn't know Beorn – remember, Estel didn't either and he wasn't too sure of him too. It's nice to see what people think of a character when they're unfamiliar… I really hope you'll post that little story of yours, because that was _sooo_ cute!

**Elven Kitten: **I love it that you find it sweet! I don't know why it is that the animals like Estel so much – perhaps because they realize a small child means being petted and coddled? Or they just sense something different about it, I dunno… ;) Hope you enjoy this last chapter as well!

**Kathleen LaCorneille:** do you have pets? If so, isn't it just uncanny that you know what it wants once you are getting to know it? I'm jealous of Estel as well what with eating honey cakes and meeting Beorn's animals, but I wouldn't want to be in his position. Ah well, he's made a friend now so perhaps on a next occasion… Glad you liked Legolas' little scene. ;) You'll find out about the twins this chapter. I really hope you will update your own LOTR story – I'm curious to find out what will happen next…

**hamsterjuice: **you just _had_ to say honeycakes huh? _marbienl sneaks downstairs to the kitchen and pastes some honey on dry biscuits_ Ah well, I've had a craving for them ever since I've read about them, but alas! Uhm… the BFG – is this the Big Friendly Giant? I haven't read the book, but I _do_ remember an animated film about that. I guess you're right – both the giants took care of a human child for a while and showed them their world… LOL – now that reminds me of a scene in Roverandum when the dog is on the moon… ,')

**lindahoyland: **cool – so this is quite unique huh? Still glad you still enjoy it… Take care!

**shadowfaxgal7: **don't worry, just read on and you will find the twins. Whether they're all right… well – you'll find out when Estel does. Ok, hope the weather has been nice at camp and you had lots of fun. Thank you so much for all the nice/encouraging words – they really give someone motivation to continue doing what they do…

**grumpy: **the big man's just not used to company save for his animals, but as you can see he's already softening up for Bilbo's visit. LOL Glad you liked the black ram. :D

**Mornflower: **well, Estel and you will finally find out whether the twins are all right in this chapter… Take care for now!

**CSI3:** glad you liked it – well, here it is then… The next, but last chapter… Enjoy! :)

**Viewfinder: **thank you! Well, I don't think I've ever read a story with him in it either. There was of course Nili and her mentioning him, but I had this bunny in the closet for much longer… as well as that other bunny. Any idea how big they become after nearly a year? The other is still looking at me threateningly points at huge pink bunny LOL – sorry about that – caffeine and sleep deprivation :) Enjoy!

)()()()()()(

Chapter 4

Beorn kept true to his word and stayed up the entire night – looking to the west and thinking of the past. One day he would go back there! _One day soon…_

Many eyes appeared during the night, animals in search of dinner, but one look at Beorn made them think twice about attacking. They could sense there was something different about him; this was someone they should leave alone if they wanted to live to see another night… However, not too long before the sun would rise again Beorn could hear gruff and gnarling voices in the distance and the sounds of armour clinking. _Orcs! _he thought – his neck hair rising at the thought of the creatures. _No doubt on their way back to their hiding hole! _Feeling the body in his arms shivering slightly when a hard wind assaulted them, concern shot through him like a fire bolt! Estel and he were sitting _up wind _of the creatures and though they were high up, Beorn had no doubt they would have smelt the human's flesh by now!

Since the creatures were heading their way, the older man decided something had to be done about it. They would not get the chance to hurt this child again! He spoke softly in Estel's ear, holding his hand over the boy's mouth just in case, "Wake up, little one! Estel!"

Startled, the youngster woke up and two small hands reached for the larger one covering half of his face.

"Hush, laddie – it's just me – Beorn. All right?" Seeing his charge nod he continued, "I need to leave you for just a moment, little chap, but I'll return soon. I need _you _to stay up here and remain quiet…"

Again Estel nodded and Beorn removed his hand, untangling himself from the boy and helping him to sit against the tree – waiting until he was awake enough so he wouldn't fall from the branch. Then he climbed down with a speed uncanny for someone so big, baring his teeth for just a moment. Those creatures would regret coming their way really soon!

)()()()()()(

Estel sat quietly in the tree, shivering regularly now that he wasn't lying against a big warm chest and watching his surroundings with huge eyes – trying to penetrate the darkness. He was startled when he noticed several eyes looking at him, but when he blinked they were gone. The boy could hear the flapping of what seemed to be huge bats and he shuddered, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them. _Beorn, where are you!?_

He sat there for quite some time and he could see through the treetops above him that the sky had grown a little brighter. That's what had worried him yesterday when he travelled with Beorn – it was quite dark in Mirkwood. Would it also be this dark where Legolas lived? If so, how did the elves manage so well? They loved and needed feeling the sun on their faces; at least the elves of his home did… _Then Legolas' home will be sunnier than this place… _the human concluded, proud of his logic.

_And then there is king Thranduil…_ Estel thought, trying to keep his mind on other topics than the eyes occasionally watching him or the flutter of wings, _Elladan and Elrohir told me he wears flowers in his hair in the summer… _He tried to hold in his giggles at the sight his mind conjured up. _His _Ada never wore flowers in his hair! _Hmm… actually my __Ada_does _wear flowers in his hair, but that's only because I sometimes make him a crown!_ He justified this with thinking that Legolas' father also wore flowers in his hair in public… _Or does Legolas make him those crowns and he wears them for that reason? _That just showed how much king Thranduil loved his son then!

Estel was kept quite busy thinking of this subject and finally he decided he would ask Legolas next time he saw him. _Which I hope will be soon… Beorn said we will reach the palace today! _

The little boy startled when he heard a loud screech in the distance and he eagerly hoped that Beorn was all right. He liked the giant, but if something had happened to him who would take care of _him_ then, or of Beorn's animals and who would make sure he was reunited with his brothers again? Listening for the longest time after that, Estel couldn't hear any sounds anymore – not even the noises the animals around him had made before the shriek. Was it over? What was _it _anyway? Would Beorn return soon?

So caught up was he in his thinking, that Estel flinched away when a huge spider dropped in front of him, clicking its claw-like beaks at him and trying to bite him in the neck so it could drag home a fresh and juicy meal. "Tassssty tsssjjjild! Wantsssss it! Juicy flesssssh! Tasssty!!" It hissed at him.

Estel gasped and scuttled sideways, forgetting he was up in a tree. Just before a huge beak would have bitten him, he felt air beneath him and was startled when he felt himself falling. The boy tried to grab onto any branches on his way down, but he didn't manage to get a hold on any. The only thing he got were scratches on his arms and his cheeks… Closing his eyes, Estel prepared himself for the landing – a _very _hard landing.

Many thoughts went through his head: that he would never know now whether his brothers were really all right, that he would never get to see his Ada again or his family in Lothlorien or Legolas… that he would never get to see Beorn again and ask him why he had left in the first place and many other thoughts. And he braced himself…

)()()()()()(

He was quite surprised when, instead of landing hard on the forest floor, he felt something soft beneath him that dented a little when he hit it before bouncing back. It was warm and grunted slightly upon feeling the boy's weight, but neither it nor Estel could prevent the youngster from falling the remaining distance to the ground.

Estel softly cried out as he landed on his side – his ribs were still hurting him and he feared he had hurt them even more now! His wrist was luckily still protected by the hardened wrapping as it was caught under him. Tears sprang to his eyes, but even through the pain hope sprung to his mind: he had survived the fall! Hearing a soft growl behind him, the boy stiffened and held his breath. _What is that? _he wondered, _make it go away! _

Hearing heavy breathing coming closer, the child realized that whatever it was would not go away so he quickly scrambled up – not giving his complaining body any heed and finally looked at the thing. It was a huge black bear – bigger than any he'd seen before! Estel rolled his eyes for thinking this. _It's the _only _one I've seen before! Uhm… that I've seen, _he corrected himself, babbling inside his mind_._

Not knowing what the bear was planning to do with him, Estel slowly started to back away towards the tree he had only moments prior occupied. Would it attack him? Would it go away?

All of a sudden the boy shrieked as something heavy landed on him. It was the spider from before and it was pricking him with its sharp legs, trying to reach a place it could bite in hopes of a juicy meal. "Niccce flessssh!" it hissed, coming closer. This time, Estel was backed in a corner… "Beorn!" he shouted while trying to hit or kick the spider, not caring about his earlier promise about being silent, "Help me!"

Suddenly the bear ran at him with a magnificent speed and the weight disappeared. The young human was afraid the bear would bite him or at least trample him, but neither scenario happened. Looking up he could see the bear slashing at the spider with its huge paws. His eyes turned huge as he saw the size of the bear's nails! They were gigantic! Frightened, Estel rose from the ground keeping his back to the tree – hoping to quietly disappear now that the two animals were fighting each other. Soon the spider would be dead and then the bear would turn on him.

_Where is Beorn? _Estel wondered, afraid to call out again. Since he couldn't climb a tree – not in his condition and because it wasn't a smart thing to do since bears could also climb trees – the little boy searched for a good place to hide and eventually settled for some bushes. He had some difficulty in hiding himself away there for the branches had grown close together, but this also meant that no bear could pass it unless it was willing to gain some prickly thorns in its sensitive snout. So the child made himself small and begged the Valar not to be spotted by any evil creatures.

The Valar seemed not to listen to him however as the sound of heavy breathing could be heard. Peeking out of the bushes, Estel saw the legs of the huge bear in front of him. Then the animal went down on its belly and looked at him, baring its huge teeth in anger for just a moment as the animal felt a thorn pricking its nose.

Estel swallowed and started to breathe faster – he had survived the fall and the spider only to be eaten by an overgrown ball of hair! The two looked at each other for a while and, seeing that the bear was not making any moves to attack him – yet – the boy decided to speak.

"Have you seen a huge man?" he asked the bear in a shaky voice no louder than a whisper, "His name is Beorn and I'm sure if you were to stand up, he would be just as tall as you!"

The corners of the bear's mouth curled up slightly as if it was smiling at him and the dark eyes twinkled. Then it stood up on its hind legs and transformed smoothly into a very familiar figure.

"Beorn!" Estel cried out, untangling himself from the bush and hugging his saviour. Then he looked at the man with huge, eager eyes, "Wow! Can you teach me _that_?"

Beorn smiled sadly and shook his head, resting one huge hand on Estel's head. "This is not something anyone can learn, little tyke!" he said, gently feeling the child's ribs and grimacing as he could feel a bump in one place. _Cracked, _he thought, grimacing. "I'm sorry I left you like that, I had to take care of some orcs that were coming here…"

Estel nodded, looking at the ground and shuffling his foot in the dirt, "The spider scared me," he whispered; ashamed of himself for letting himself be taken by surprise. His brothers would never be scared like that!

Beorn lifted Estel up onto his shoulders again so the hurting boy didn't have to walk and went back to the tree – going back for his sack. He could see the shame passing through the dull grey eyes and decided to talk about other things for now. The boy had been scared enough this trip: that was one thing that was certain!

"I'm what some people call a skin-changer," he said, waiting for the boy's reply at this revelation.

Excited at this new discovery, Estel forgot all about the (in his eyes) recent 'failure'. "My Ada's told me about you! He said a man lived near Mirkwood that was perhaps actually a bear, or a bear that was perhaps actually a man!" It had always puzzled the youngster that his Ada didn't know which… "He told me you came from the mountains and that you are very kind to animals, though you keep much to yourself. Yes… I should've seen this sooner!"

Beorn smiled at this – he was growing very fond of the boy.

"He also said that you had the best honey – which you do – and that you had the loveliest honey cakes one could ever taste! He was right, you know… Even Legolas spoke about your honey cakes! How did he know about them, since you told me you don't leave your home?"

The skin-changer rolled his eyes. If there was one thing the boy was very good in, it was asking questions. "Sometimes king Thranduil sends one of his elves to my home to discuss the happenings inside the forest. They always politely ask for a batch of honey cakes when they come here and I oblige…"

Beorn searched around in his sack and once again handed the wooden water bottle to Estel before handing him some nuts as well as two slices of the honey cakes. The boy eagerly took the food, talking to the other man the entire time. The skin-changer smiled slightly and continued on his way. They would reach the elven home this day and then Estel could be reunited with his family again. A short pang shot through the older man as he realized that he would most likely never see the human again after this. Then it would be just him and his animals again…

)()()()()()(

The rest of their journey proved to be a quiet one as the two encountered no more foul creatures – the animals not daring to approach the bigger one. It was nearly evening when the travellers reached the elven home. Beorn had watched as a group of elves followed them for some time, but he paid no attention to them. They knew who he was and wouldn't bother him…

Estel had fallen asleep somewhere in the afternoon and now rested again in the man's arms. It was like this that he was stopped by the gates before the palace.

"Go and tell your king and prince that Beorn and Estel have arrived! Hurry!" the giant ordered.

One of the wood elves quickly jumped from the tree and went to do the other's bidding. It was only a short moment later when two other elves returned and the skin-changer gave an awkward bow in respect. "Greetings, king Thranduil, prince Legolas…"

Thranduil walked up to the two and looked at the sleeping form in his arms, "Well met, Beorn. So this is the human Elrond has taken in, isn't it?"

"Yes, he is – I recognize him," Legolas said, "How did he get here?"

Thranduil cleared his throat and motioned for Beorn and Legolas to follow him, "Surely you would be more comfortable within?"

Beorn followed, "Estel needs to be looked at by one of your healers," he said gruffly.

Legolas raised an eyebrow, running his eyes over the still form. He could see the scratches on his face and a bandage wrapped around his wrist, but what wounds did the clothes hide?

"Apparently the little tyke and his brothers ran into some orcs on their way – the Half-elven twins, you know them. They got separated and he stumbled in my way. I've been looking after him ever since…"

"Elladan and Elrohir were with them? Have you seen them?" Legolas asked worriedly.

Beorn shook his head, "No, I have seen no hide or hair of them, but I promised the lad I would go and look for them. Perhaps you could help me as well?" he asked of Thranduil.

Thranduil nodded, "I will send some elves to find them. In the meanwhile Estel can stay with us. Legolas? Lead our guests to a room and I will order the guards to prepare," turning to Beorn he questioned, "Were you planning on going as well?"

Beorn looked pained for just a moment before he nodded, "I will look for his brothers and send them over here when I find them…"

Legolas looked at him, suspicious, "You do not plan on returning…" he murmured.

Beorn sighed, "My business is near the south, but I will do what I can for the boy… He sort of grows on you…"

Legolas smiled – he had discovered that himself not so long ago.

)()()()()()(

Thranduil went one way while the younger elf led their guests to a room. Once there, Beorn laid Estel on the bed, waking him in the process.

Looking around, Estel found himself no longer in the forest, but in another unfamiliar place. He blearily looked at his new friend, a question on his lips before noticing the blonde elf. "Legolas!" he shouted, happy to see someone he recognized.

Legolas walked up to him and stroked through the dark curls, "Hello Estel… Don't worry… we'll find those brothers of yours and reunite you three…"

Estel smiled at this. Everything would be all right now! His smile faded however as he saw the sad look on the skin-changer's face, "What's wrong, Beorn?"

The man sighed and seated himself next to the boy. "I'll go and look for your brothers now, but as soon as they're found I'm needed back home…"

Tears appeared in the boy's eyes as he realized what this would mean, "So I won't see you again? You'll leave me?"

Beorn wiped away a silver drop that was slowly running down the child's cheek, "I only meant to take you to the palace, lad and now that you're here my task is done. There may be a slight chance we will meet again, but only time will tell…"

Not caring about the pain the movement caused him, Estel launched himself at Beorn and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go and lose his new friend. Beorn gently patted him on the back before carefully disentangling himself, "Now there-there, laddie. Don't be sad now! Maybe you can convince your Ada to let you come for a visit with me one day, huh? Come on, dry those shiny eyes now…"

Estel bit his lip and breathed heavily for a while, his body was letting him know what it thought of his total disregard of it and, as the stars were closing in before him, he whispered, "I'll miss you…"

Feeling the small body growing slack in his arms, Beorn had a hard time keeping his own tears at bay. What would the elves not think of him! He was supposed to be a gruff person, so why did it hurt so much to be parted from a human child he had only known for a few days? Laying the child down on the bed, Beorn gave a quick kiss to Estel's forehead before making his way out of the room. He had to discuss some things with the king and after that he would search for the boy's brothers…

)()()()()()(

Thranduil quickly had gathered a party of elves and sent them in search of the twins. Those two were bound to be looking for their younger brother in the southern parts of Mirkwood, yet he also sent some elves in the other directions. He also spoke briefly with Beorn before the huge man left his grounds. He was still very grateful of the man for saving Legolas all those years ago and here the skin-changer was again: saving the foster-son of Elrond!

Thranduil smiled as he realized that beneath the gruff exterior was a heart of gold and it was slowly being freed of its stone prison. He wondered what it would take before it would be free entirely…

Then he made his way up to Estel's room. A healer was looking the boy over and, besides from a cracked rib, a broken wrist and many bruises and cuts, the boy was all right. The king spoke quietly with his son and after some debate it was decided that Legolas would stay with him. It was certain that the young human would want to see a familiar face and the prince was ready to comfort the boy should he miss his brothers and Beorn. Thranduil himself would send a letter to Elrond explaining the delay of his sons' return.

Looking beside the bed, Legolas noticed an unfamiliar sack. Stealing a glimpse of what was inside, the young elf was delighted. Honey cakes!

)()()()()()(

It was well into the morning when Estel next woke and he smiled upon seeing Legolas munching on some honey cakes. Indeed the elf was fond of them!

Sensing eyes on him, Legolas turned his gaze to the bed and seeing the boy awake, quickly tried to hide the fact that he was eating many of the cakes to the last crumble. "Hey there, little one… Beorn and some of my people are searching for your brothers as we speak. I'm sure the twins are all right, though they are bound to be worried about you. We'll find them… My father also sent a letter to _your _father telling him of the reason for your delay and that you are safe…"

Seeing the child's smile fade slightly, Legolas offered, "Honey cake?"

A grin appeared on the youthful face and, after some help with sitting up, the two were happily eating the delicious food. After a while, Estel decided to ask the elf something that had been bugging him for quite some time now, "Legolas? Why does your father wear a crown of flowers on his head when it's summer? Do you make one for him _every_ year and does he wear it because he loves you so much?"

Legolas just stared at him, wondering how the boy came up with such questions…

)()()()()()(

Time passed swiftly after that as Legolas tried to keep Estel's mind on other things – showing him around the palace and the grounds and telling many stories to the youngster. Thus it was that on the fourth day of his arrival in the palace Estel was startled at the sound of loud voices coming his way.

"Calm down, Elladan! You heard the king – Estel is all right!"

"I _am _calm, Elrohir and don't tell me you aren't hurrying to him either. It's been days since we've seen our little brother and I've been worried sick!"

"So was I, remember?"

Legolas smiled at Estel as he walked to the door, opening it only a moment before the twins would have opened it themselves. The archer stood in the doorway with an arched eyebrow and his arms crossed over his chest. "Do you know that there is someone very anxious to see you?"

The twins refrained from pushing the prince away, instead looking very cross with the other elf for detaining them any further.

"Legolas," Elrohir said, "you are our friend, as you know-"

"But if you do not remove yourself from this doorway we will not be responsible for our actions," Elladan finished.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" An excited voice shouted from behind Legolas.

Fondly shaking his head, Legolas stepped aside and within moments Estel found himself buried in two pairs of arms hugging him tightly.

"We were so afraid something had happened to you," Elladan whispered.

"We couldn't find you after the fight! We searched for days and couldn't find you," Elrohir nearly cried.

"You're… you're all right?" Estel asked, "You're not hurt?"

The twins reluctantly let go of their little brother and shook their heads. They had received several scratches and cuts, but luckily no poison had been on the orcs' weapons and they had healed swiftly. "We're all right, though…" he swallowed, hating to bring Estel the bad news, "Our horses didn't make it…"

Estel was sad for only a moment – it was a sad thing that their loyal companions had been killed, but he was far too happy that his brothers were all right!

"And what about yourself?" Elrohir asked, "What have you managed to get yourself into – what happened?"

Estel shook his head, wanting to know something else first, "How did you know where to find me? What happened to you?"

Elrohir looked puzzled before telling Estel what had happened to them, "Well, as you know we got separated. We've been looking for you ever since, yet it was two days ago when we were once again attacked by a great band of orcs. This time there seemed to be too many even for us to handle, yet just when it grew to be too much for us a pack of wild bears attacked the orcs!"

Elladan interrupted, "Can you imagine that, Estel? Out of nowhere these animals appeared! It seemed that there was a really big black bear in charge and they killed all the orcs!"

"We thought they would turn to us next, but they didn't. The black one just looked at us for a moment and even seemed to nod at us before they all left."

"If it weren't for them, we'd be dead now. It was only moments later that a party of Mirkwood elves appeared and told us to come with them to the palace, telling us that you were here…"

"A big black bear huh?" Legolas wondered aloud, only realizing a moment later he had spoken aloud. Seeing the gazes directed his way he held up his hands, "It's just that I remembered something very similar from the time I was a young elfling… Orcs had surrounded me and all of a sudden a black bear appeared and killed the creatures. It saved me. I thought at the time that it would come for me next, but then my father arrived and took me home. I've never seen a black bear again – they're nearly all brown. It makes me wonder…"

Estel giggled at this, drawing the attention of the three elves. The boy kept laughing, for he was the only one in this room who knew who the bear was. Thus he started telling them of his adventures this week and the new friends he had made…

**The end**

Please review? I'd really, really appreciate it! :)


End file.
